It's Her Kiss
by 25f.t.i
Summary: How far will Kendall go to break Carlos and Bonde Jennifer up? The line I got from the show ;)


**This is my first, ever attempt at a Kenlos fic. It's much more different than the other ones I've written before. It was inspired by the events in _Big Time Rescue._**

**Warning, it may not be everyone's cup of tea. Sorry about that, but if you're readying this and you don't like it, I told you so. Now, on with the story. :)**

Kendall sighed with a roll of his eyes as he saw Blonde Jennifer kiss Carlos for the second time that day. She blew him a kiss as she walked away.

Kendall sat down just as Carlos entered the apartment, face flushed.

"Hey, Kendall." Carlos said happily forgetting that Kendall had tried all day to break him and Blonde Jennifer up.

"Carlos, you have to break up with her." Kendall said, matter-of-factly.

"What?" Carlos' smile went off his face and he glared at Kendall. "Stop it, Kendall. I'm happy right now. For the first time I have a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend? Please, having a girlfriend means that the two people in a relationship love each other. Jennifer is only using you."

Carlos gasped dramatically.

"Take that back!"

"No, I won't. It's the truth."

"Take it back, Kendall! She loves me!"

"No, she doesn't. She only uses you to do everything she wants you to do, and you do it, only because she kisses you!"

Carlos blushed. "No, I do- Have you been following us?"

"What? No, I'm not." Kendall said, face red and feeling flustered.

A cocky smirk came to Carlos' lips as he crossed his arms.

"Yes you are. Jennifer and I don't even kiss around anyone else."

"Of course, maybe she's ashamed of you."

Carlos stared at Kendall hurt and Kendall felt like the world's most giant jerk.

"No, Carlos. I didn't meant that."

"Yes you did." Carlos sat on the couch, crestfallen. "I should've known. I mean...No!" He looked at Kendall furious and stood up. "You're only trying to break us up."

Kendall flushed red from anger at being accused.

"No, Carlos, I'm not."

Carlos began to walk to the door, Kendall followed him and in impulse pushed him to the door, turned him around and pressed Carlos to the door, capturing him there so he wouldn't move.

"Let me go!"

"No, not until you realize that she's just using you. She changed you. I won't stand around and just let that happen."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do then?" Carlos challenged, his normally brown eyes darker with fire there.

Kendall stared at him for a second.

His cool had been lost and now he was just desperate to make Carlos see sense.

But that smirk, it got under his skin and now the challenge full of fury.

It made Kendall blind with anger.

He pushed himself forward, still holding Carlos in place, and pressed his lips against Carlos'. He kissed the shorter, younger boy hard, letting out all of his frustration in the kiss.

So lost was Kendall in proving his point that he forgot about Carlos, who was pinned by the door and Kendall.

He stood there, shocked as Kendall, one of his best friends, one of his best_ guy_ friends, did to him what only Blonde Jennifer had done: kiss him.

The kiss was passionate and ardent, Carlos slowly closed his eyes and relaxed, kissing back.

When he kissed Blonde Jennifer, she kissed him.

She called the shots.

Carlos only nervously stood by as Blonde Jennifer worked her magic, but with Kendall...

With Kendall Carlos _felt._

He added pressure to the kiss, kissing the taller boy and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, making their bodies press closer together.

Carlos moaned into the kiss and gasped when Kendall raised him up and circled his legs around Kendall's waist.

They pulled away for only a second: dark, brown, innocent eyes met lustful green ones and they kissed again.

Kendall carried Carlos to his and Logan's room, locked the door behind him and then laid Carlos on the bed, not once breaking the kiss.

He straddled Carlos and slowly, hesitantly, let his body come into contact wit Carlos'. They both moaned when their hardened members touched.

As a reaction, Carlos pulled Kendall close, wrapping his legs around the taller boy. Kendall panted before thrusting forward, Carlos joined him, pushing up in rythm and they continued to kiss.

"God, I can't." Carlos moaned before Kendall moved faster. "Kendall, I...It's...ugh.." Carlos tossed his head back in a silent scream as he panted and moaned.

That was pleasure to Kendall's ears. Kendall panted and moaned, he was so close to cuming (?). His body felt overheated. God he'd never felt so alive.

"Kendall!" Carlos screamed when he reached his climax. Kendall lost it then. He thrusted one more time before letting his climax overtake him.

Sated, Kendall laid down next to Carlos, panting. Both boys stared at the ceiling.

"What did we just do?" Carlos asked quietly, sitting up, his back to Kendall.

Kendall closed his eyes before sitting up, full of shame. "Carlos, I'm so sorry. I shoudn't have done that. It was wrong."

"No...its okay." Carlos said stopping Kendall's apologetic speech. "I-I liked it." Carlos blushed before standing up. "I should go."

"No, wait." Kendall turned to Carlos, ready to tell him how much he had enjoyed this when a knock came to the door.

"Kendall? Are you there?"

Jo.

Carlos looked away from Kendall. "I'm gonna go change." He left before Kendall could stop him. Troubled, and with Jo's knocking getting louder and louder, kendall quickly changed and went to open the door.

"So, what happened?" Jo asked calmly. "I saw Carlos come in here. Did you talk to him?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Good. Is everything solved?"

Kendall shook his head, more confused than before.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay." Jo smiled sweetly before leaning to kiss him.

Kendall backed away, causing Jo to almost lose balance.

"Kendall, what's the matter? Are you okay?"

Kendall blushed. "Yeah, just...I have a lot of things in my mind. Nothing to worry about." He took her hand in his, his heart beating wildly.

All he could think about was what had happened between him and Carlos.

"You sure?"

Kendall was about to answer when Carlos came out of his room, the pink sweater Blonde Jennifer had given him in his hands.

"Hey Carlos."

"Uh...hey Jo." Carlos blushed, feeling awkward.

"You okay?" Jo looked between the two boys.

"Yeah, I'm just gonnna...I'm gonna break up with Jennifer." Carlos said quietly. Kendal looked at him surprised.

"Really?" Jo smiled easily. "That's great."

"Yeah. I'll see you guys later." He walked away, not once looking at Kendall.

When he left, Jo looked at her boyfriend, who was looking off into space in a dort of daze.

Jo sighed, her heart breaking inside.

"What did you do?" She whispered not really wanting to know.

"What?" Kendall looked at her surprised.

Jo gave him her most sweetest smile, took his hand in hers and repeated herself, "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Kendall, I kow you better than that. Tell me."

Kendall looked away and blushed crazily. Jo closed her eyes, her heart beating fast, her cheeks red in emberrasment. Her stomach felt queasy.

"You and Carlos..."

"No!" Kendall lied hoping to gain control of the situation.

"Kendall, I know you're crazy enough to act on pure emotion. So, and I don't know what, but you've just let your determitaion take over. Whatever you did, it must've been stronger than_ her_ kiss. I applaud you for that."

"Jo..."

Jo shook her head. "Just ignore what I said. Do what you need to do. Take your time."

"Jo..."

"We were already broken up. You 'broke up' with me remember?" Jo gave Kendall a strained smile. She gave him a tender kiss on his cheek, then got up, heart breaking even more.

She only allowed her tears to stream down her cheeks when she was out of the apartment.

Inside, Kendall could barely believe what had just happened.

;;;

Carlos had done it. He had broken up with Blonde Jennifer. Now, all he needed to do was avoid Kendall forever.

Tough luck.

As soon as he walked inside the apartment, Kendall stood up, waiting for him.

"Hi." Carlos said, surprisingly quiet.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure." Carlos sat down on the other couch, casually looking around the apartment. "What's up?"

"Jo broke up with me." Kendall confessed.

Carlos looked away, unable to look at Kendall. Memories of what had happened earlier flashed in his mind and he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I am, too...but I don't care."

"What?" Carlos looked up surprised.

"I have no idea why _that_ happened between us, it...scares me, but I know it felt right."

Carlos looked at him speechless.

"I want to try something." Kendall said softly, getting up and sitting next to Carlos, who looked at him, eyes wide. Heart beating fast and face red. "Close your eyes."

Carlos closed his eyes.

Kendall watched him for a moment then leaned in before he lost his nerve. He kissed Carlos, slowly, shyly, experiencing the feeling of it.

Carlos pulled away first, breathing in quietly.

"Will you go out with me?" Kendall asked.

"What?" Carlos was shocked.

Kendall blushed, he felt like a fool, but he knew it felt right, too. "Will you go out with me, Carlos?"

"As in be your...boyfriend?"

"Yes...my boyfriend."

Carlos thought about it. He never imagined being asked this. Heck, was wasn't sure if he could do this, but a silent thrill ran through him. Carlos kissed Kendall, pressing his lips against Kendalls.

"Okay." He said with a shy smile.

"We'll go slow." Kendall promised.

Carlos laughed gently before kissing Kendall again.

**THE END**

**Wow, that was longer than what I had planned. And just as a P.S. When I planned to write this story I just wanted to make it where Kendall kissed Carlos, not this full-on dry-humping thing.**

**It surprised me when I wrote it. But hope you guys liked it. :)**


End file.
